Nik
'Nik '''is a very fat cousin who is consistently described as being fat and always overeats. He has been around since ''Katamari Damacy, and was one of the first cousins to appear on the Space Mushroom. From We Love Katamari onwards, he became a little chubbier. Nik's Sound Appearances ''Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Eternal #1 - In the kitchen, raiding the refridgerator. Size: 80cm8mm Description: Loves eating, and has mastered the art of talking with a full mouth. Nobody understands a word. When Rolled Up: "Aack, it's Nik. You think it's cute to stuff your face, don't you? How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Sumo - On the stage near the farm. Size: 140Kg Description: A cousin who eats too much. Although he wasn't even dieting, he says gained it all back. (This may seem like it's missing a word, but that's what it says in-game.) When Rolled Up: "Hmm, something meaty... it's cousin Nik! Oh, stop getting in the way!" or "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird meaty thing!! Wait... It's cousin Nik! Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Nik. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? An eating contest? So it's food, as usual. Race Car: Cheese Burger Mask: Lion Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Wheat State - Riding a tornado. Size: 250m Description: A cousin who eats too much. Although he wasn't even dieting, he says gained he's it all back. When Rolled Up: "Something reliable... it's Nik! Did you gain weight?" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Rice and Curry Plate Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Schloss Cosmos - On one of the islands with lots of dinosaurs on it. Size: 300m Description: A cousin who eats too much. Although he wasn't even dieting, he says gained it all back. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A chunky cousin who loves to eat. He impresses the ladies with his cool eating style. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something tough... it's Nik! Why aren't you at the Latte Art Contest?" Stage Conclusion: "A whiff of toughness... Figures, it's Nik. We'll discuss your antics later, in the Princedom." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Same as We Love Katamari. Size: 140Kg Description: A cousin who eats too much. Although he wasn't even dieting, he says he gained it all back. When Rolled Up: "Something chunky... it's Nik! Gained it all back, yes?" Stage Conclusion: "Tsk, We need a clothes brush. Oh, it's Nik. You make a nice lint." Tap My Katamari How to Obtain: First available cousin, he can be called for 50 coins. Description: Loves eating, and has mastered the art of talking with a full mouth. Nobody understands a word. Amazing Katamari Damacy'' Description: Increases score multiplayer. Trivia *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s standing on a cloud near the autumn island. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s in the water going out, between the rainy island and volcano island. **He can be rolled up at 300m. ***He’s almost completely underwater in Katamari Forever and not in Beautiful Katamari. *In the Cousins stage, he’s laying in the cave in the lower area. **He can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Tap My Katamari: Cousins Category:Tap My Katamari: Characters Category:Amazing katamari damacy : Characters